Abyss of Infinity
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: The Shinobi Alliance has been defeated by Obito and Madara. The Infinite Tsukuyomi has been put into action, and the sun sets on them, But, they still have hope as Madara and Obito, out of boredom, decide to host a tournament, where the winner will be released from the illusion. Continues from chapter 646. Rated T for safety.


**Abyss of Infinity**

**Ola, I'm back with another idea. The story continues from Chapter 646 of the manga. It was inspired by Mirai Nikki ^^ Infinite Tsukuyomi has been put into action. Madara and Obito get bored after a while and decide to host something like the Hunger Games in their illusion world. The winner will be released from the illusion. This is gonna be quite short so I need more ideas. Never thought I would be saying this, but please review! I need your ideas and opinions! And FYI, this fanfic is going to be Sasuhina although the main idea of the story is not shipping! Ideas for other pairings are up to y'all! **

**Prologue**

Madara Uchiha sat at the top of the Shinju, on one of the petals of its blossom. His eyes were closed in a solemn expression, his hands clasped together as though in prayer. It had been roughly three months since the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been cast on those foolish shinobi.

However, the shinobi still had their chakra since they were in the god tree's illusionary world. And even if the Shinju tried to absorb their chakra, it wouldn't be able to take all of it. Having been passed down for several generations, the chakra had become deeply embedded in the shinobi.

"What are we going to do now that we have achieved our goal? Thus far we had something to work for, to strive towards. Now we simply have nothing to do," Obito complained to Madara. He had now learned to suppress the chakra of the Juubi completely and go back to his normal appearance.

Madara slowly opened his eyelids and stared at Obito with his ripple-patterned irises. Much as Obito would like to say that he was stronger than Madara, he couldn't. With his Rinnegan, Madara was on par with Obito in terms of strength. Obito had the power of the Juubi and the Shinju. Madara had the power of the Sage of the Six Paths. Together, they were unstoppable, even though there was nobody to stop them.

"I have nothing to say. Unless you have an idea to spice things up a little, young Uchiha?" Madara enquired.

"I do," Obito informed him with an upward twitch of his lips.

"I suggest a little…game. How about letting the inhabitants of the genjutsu world take part in a fight to the death? I know that the purpose of the genjutsu was to create a world without pain and suffering, and to put an end to all wars. But we do need them for the purpose of entertainment. Besides, they won't really die, since they're just trapped in an illusion. And can release the winner from the illusion, as an incentive. I'm sure some of them have already realise that they're trapped in an illusion. Such as the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi boy. Both of them are quite remarkable, I daresay. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, Onoki, A, Mei Terumi and Gaara Sabaku too. They are all highly capable shinobi, and would have definitely realised it by now."

Once Obito had finished, Madara sported a smirk of his own.

"Very well then. Lets sow the seed and watch the chaos grow."

_In the genjutsu world_

**"Attention."**

All the survivors of the Shinobi Alliance plus the Edo Tensei Kages stopped their daily activities – some were eating breakfast, others going about their daily businesses, some shinobi were on missions – turned their heads towards the source of the voice. They saw the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, but of course they didn't know that, seeing as they were in an illusion.

"Who are you?" a young blonde Yamanaka questioned, slightly wary of the strange man.

**"I am god. Now I have a simple task for all of you. In fact, it is going to be even fun. Listen carefully" **

**"In three hours' time, the game will begin. The boundaries will be all of this land. All of you are going to be pitted against each other in a tournament. Jutsus may be used. A person is disqualified if he or she is rendered incapable to fight. The tournament will last as long as it takes. A shinobi can defeat his or her opponent by resorting to any method, including killing them. The winner will, let's say, join the ranks of the gods. Let the chaos begin!" **

Far away, the only people who realised the true situation they were in, prepared to put an end to this despicable "game" and to prevent chaos from breaking out.

"It's time."

**Prologue over! ^^ FYI this is Pride now. I had this idea and simply ****_had_**** to type it down. Read and review! **

**Till we meet again… **

**Yours truly, Pride**


End file.
